


“You belong…to….me.”

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for ArgentGale's Broken Surrender</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You belong…to….me.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/gifts), [madfoot84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Surrender/deditionem contritum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114670) by [ArgentGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale). 



> I'll admit, I have little skill with words, so its always great to find fics that match my art.

_Hux stopped in front of Ren…standing square in front of him so his cock was lined up perfectly with Ren’s gaping mouth._

_“Pathetic. How pathetic you are. Look at me…whore.”_

_Ren did as he was told._


End file.
